What is a Drarrple?
by FloppyWandedDementorBuggerer
Summary: A Drarrple is Draco Harry Apple. Yeah… Nothing worse than a kiss so far… and a bite… but anyway, I have 2 written so far. :) #1 is called 'Sharing is Caring' M for pairing. (This IS 2/3 Drarry, so… male pairing!)
1. Sharing is Caring

What is a Drarrple?

A Drarrple is Draco + Harry + Apple. Yeah… Nothing worse than a kiss so far… and a bite… but, anyway, I have 2 written so far. :) #1 is called 'Sharing is Caring' M for pairing. (This IS 2/3 Drarry, so… male pairing!)

Title: Sharing is Caring

Author: FloppyWandedDementorBuggerer 

Rating: M

Pairings: Harry/Draco/…Apple

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warnings: Pairing. Or, in some cases, mentions of a pairing…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Draco's mother sends him a special apple! Little does he know that who he shares it with, well… Draco/Harry/… Apple.

Draco Malfoy had just gotten a package from his mother that he was very happy about. You see, she had a garden at Malfoy Manor, the only thing she actually tended to, and it contained magically produced apples. She created her own sort of 'vegetation enhancer' that made her fruit, flowers and vegetables the most amazing tasting or looking plants in the world. He opened the box he got and smiled when he saw a green delicious apple in it surrounded by a red cloth to keep it from getting damaged.

Deciding this apple was too precious to eat surrounded by such a substandard group of people, he collected it after a quick acknowledging glance to his friends and left through the Great Hall doors.

With a flick of his wand, a round 'French café' style table appeared with a small umbrella in the center, blocking it from the sun. He sat down at it and picked up the apple from the red cloth. He felt the letter at the bottom, but let it stay there; he always knew what it would say. "My Dearest Draco, I picked the most ripe apple from my orchard and sent it directly after I picked it. I truly miss you and absolutely cannot wait to see you until the Yule Holiday! Take care and keep to your studies! Father says hello. Love, Mother"

He held the apple in his hand and felt it's light weight by rolling it around his palm. He brought it to his mouth and got that first bite, the apple making a crunching noise when he did. Oh, Merlin, it was a good apple! It was sweet, juicy and nothing in the world mattered except this apple!

"Malfoy?"

Draco looked up over his delicious apple and saw Potter standing before him.

"What?" He mumbled, his mouth still masticating his treat.

"Why are you out here eating an apple? I mean… it's a little… odd."

Draco noticed that Potter had pursued him alone, for which he was grateful.

"You obviously haven't been blessed with the fruit of my mother's garden. Eating this sort of exquisiteness deserves a special, _secluded_ place. If you know what I mean, Potter." Draco finished with a sneer.

"Sorry. I'll leave you to your _fruit_." Potter laughed.

"If you think it's so mediocre, why don't you come try a bite, Potter? I assure you, it will be the most delectable thing you have ever eaten in your sad, sad life."

Harry's eye twitched and he sighed, slowly turning around to face him. If you can't beat them up, humor them.

"Thank you for the honor, Malfoy." Harry said sarcastically with a bow as Draco handed him the apple.

"_Be careful with it_!" Draco warned.

Harry rolled his eyes and got a bite of it from the opposite side Draco did. Draco watched as Harry's eyes grew as he chewed his bite of the apple and then a smiled formed at his mouth when he looked at Draco.

"See? Isn't it-" Draco almost jumped out of his dragon hide boots when Harry Potter came up and kissed him on the mouth, the taste of the apple still fresh on his lips.

"It is…" Harry said when he stopped kissing. Draco felt this weird feeling sweep through him. He suddenly Draco grabbed Harry's face and brought his lips to his again, tasting the apple on his tongue. Wow- it tasted even _more_ amazing in the hot mouth of Harry. Harry grabbed around Draco's shoulders and held him closer to him, sliding his tongue into his mouth.

"Mm…" Draco moaned, "Wait- You want t-to share the apple?"

Harry stopped kissing him and nodded with a smile, though he gasped when he saw that the apple had fallen during his pursuit for Draco. He picked it up real fast and took a bite from it. A majority of it was sticking out of his lips, and Draco came up and bit it off, kissing Harry before he backed up and chewed his piece of apple.

" 'sreally good." Harry said, his green eyes bright and his mouth full of apple.

"'tis." Draco said with a smile.

"Harry?"

They both looked up, Harry's mouth was open as Draco was about to hand feed him a piece of the apple, and saw a red faced Ron and a very horror-struck Hermione.

"Yeah?" He asked, as Draco lowered his arm.

"Wha… What's this, then?" Hermione asked.

"This? Oh, this is an apple, Hermione. A very amazing apple." Harry said pointing to the bit of fruit Draco was about to hand him.

"No, I mean… What- hey, what's this?" Hermione said while Ron continued to just avoid eyes with Harry as he looked lovingly back at Draco.

"Oh, that's the letter that came with my apple, I think. From mother." Draco said dismissively.

Hermione picked it up and began to read it. "Oh, my Merlin!"

"What?" Ron, Harry and Draco asked.

"You- you two are under a curse! That apple! When you shared that apple it made you two- _fall in love_!"

Everyone looked down at the apple with mixed feelings, Ron's was disbelief, Hermione's was wonder and Harry and Draco were just even more blissful for the apple. Harry almost leaned in for a kiss-

"Harry, mate," Ron said wearily, "You need to come with _us_-"

"But- _Draco_-" Harry said forlornly, holding his hand out to Draco who gave him a sad look.

"Trust me," Ron said as he tugged Harry's robes and finally got him walking towards the castle, "You'll thank me later."

**REVIEW PLEASE? I seriously care about what you think! *Promise**

Oh, and 'masticating' means chewing. I learned that word in A&P and it sounds funny, so I used it!


	2. Did Not Expect That Or That

Title: Did not expect that… or that.

Author: FloppyWandedDementorBuggerer 

Rating: M

Pairings: Draco/Apple :D And Draco/Harry..

Genre: Humor/… Romance?

Warnings: Er… Pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Summary: The Dark Lord rants at Draco for his relations with an apple and then BOOM surprise.

Okay now. The Dark Lord has been through a LOT in his lifetime. He was brought up in an orphanage, bullied and mentally tormented by hatred towards the people who did bully him. What I'm trying to say is that the Dark Lord Voldemort AKA, Tom Marvolo Riddle, has seen things, man. He's been down that road and he's walked in those shoes!

But was he prepared for what he was about to see? Was he prepared for what was lurking in the kitchens of Malfoy Manor? Was his years of killing people, pillaging Muggle villages and tormenting innocent lives enough to prepare him for what he was about to see?

I must admit, what he walked in on was, well, not exactly something you would ever suspect out of the person. Yes. What he sees is an individual he expected to be vain enough not to allow anyone to see him so out of character. Perhaps not his character, but a character with morals, Merlin darn it!

"Oh, Apple! I love you so-" Draco Malfoy looked up, his tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth on its way to lick his Apple, and he saw in the doorway, the most feared wizard in the wizarding world, "… much."

"Draco…" Voldemort sighed, trying to ignore the boner Draco had, "What-… What on Earth are you doing?"

"Eating an apple… My Lord."

"_Eating_ an apple? It looks like you were about to _have your way_ with that apple hadn't I… _interrupted_."

Draco's eyes widened as he realized how obvious it was as to what was going on…

"Sorry- My Lord." Draco said as he quickly stood up and held his apple with his hands as if he were trying to shield it.

"What is your name?"

"Excuse m-"

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, My Lord!"

"Malfoy! Malfoy… One of the oldest Pureblood families… And look at you. The one and only heir to that name. Having _relations_ with an apple in such an indignant way… Not that I think there is a 'dignant' way to do _that_ with an apple."

"No, My Lord. I… I will never let it happen again, My Lord."

"I never want to see such a promising Death Eater do something so vulgar and _lowly _again."

"Hey, Draco! I was wondering what… was… keeping you." Harry had opened the kitchen door and ran up to Draco, his arm around him. He didn't notice fucking VOLDEMORT standing there until it was too late.

They all stood there, just waiting for the Dark Lord Voldemort to do _something_, but he just stood there and stared at Harry with unblinking eyes.

Eventually Voldemort blinked a few times and let his vision fall on the table where a large bottle of some sort of imported rum sat. He grabbed it and, after a disbelieving look back at Draco with Harry's arm still around him and the apple in his hand, he left.

AN: I don't truly expect that Voldemort would have _that_ reaction, but, I think he'd want to kill Harry when he wasn't being so close to a 'promising Death Eater'.


End file.
